Manhã de Inverno
by Faith.l
Summary: É como um conto de fadas, tem alguma coisa errada. [SiriusRemus] Terceiro lugar no I Challenge de Ficlets Românticas do 3V


**Autor **: Faith  
**E-mail **: vide profile  
**Título **: Manhã de Inverno  
**Sinopse **: É como um conto de fadas, tem alguma coisa errada.  
**Shipper **: Sirius/Remus  
**Classificação **: PG-13/Slash  
**Gênero **: Romance/Angst  
**Spoilers **: Prisioneiro de Azkaban  
**Status **: Completa  
**Idioma **: Português

* * *

**Manhã de Inverno **

And I'm so sad  
Like a good book  
I can't put this day back  
A sorta fairytale with you  
A sorte fairytale with you

---

Sirius ainda dormia quando eu levantei. Ele sempre dorme até mais tarde, mas dessa vez eu não posso culpá-lo, ainda é madrugada, e eu não preguei os olhos, de qualquer forma. Me livrei dos seus braços, pensando em fazer qualquer coisa mais útil que encarar o teto. Ou, talvez, porque minhas costas finalmente começaram a doer.

É a primeira vez em anos que nós passamos a noite no chão. Fazíamos isso quando éramos mais jovens, e nunca foi uma experiência confortável, mas acordar um ao lado do outro nos impedia de reclamar. Na noite anterior Sirius se sentira extremamente atraído pelo tapete fofo e cheio de pêlos do meu quarto, e quem sou eu para falar não? Nunca neguei nada a ele, e isso é exatamente o que vem me perturbando nos últimos dias. Durante o banho, enumerei todas as vezes que cedi, que abaixei a cabeça e o deixei fazer o que quisesse. O banho terminou antes da minha conta.

Preparei um café e trouxe a xícara até o quarto, me sentando à escrivaninha, o que me proporciona uma visão bem detalhada de Sirius e sua anatomia. Desvio o olhar para a janela às minhas costas, o céu já clareava. O inverno iniciou há duas semanas, o ar está mais frio e é difícil ficar descoberto, até mesmo dentro de casa. O tapete é quente, mas Sirius vai precisar de uma coberta. Já levantava quando pensei melhor, porque, se eu tocá-lo, ele pode acordar, e eu não quero isso. Me concentro na paisagem; venta um pouco, e o balanço amarrado nos galhos de uma árvore vai para frente e para trás com um movimento suave. Eu gosto do inverno, é uma época bem agradável. É gostoso tomar chocolate quente ao pé da lareira e ver a primeira neve cair. Sirius também gosta do inverno. Estava nevando quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez.

Droga. Preciso me distrair.

Olho para minha escrivaninha, bebendo um gole de café, enquanto procuro algo que possa me manter ocupado. Várias edições do Profeta Diário, livros sobre lobisomens, pilhas de cartas de Dumbledore, mapas de diversas regiões da Europa, livros sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Nada disso funcionaria. Abri a primeira gaveta e encontrei um livro escondido embaixo de alguns pergaminhos usados. Me surpreendi ao pegá-lo. É um pouco velho e as páginas estavam levemente amareladas, mas ainda posso ler cada palavra escrita na letra fina e levemente tombada. Aquele livro era o diário que eu mantinha quando estudava em Hogwarts.

Relembrar algumas das aventuras dos marotos me dá vontade de rir. Eu sinto falta de quando nós éramos apenas quatro garotos que não tinham muita noção do que acontecia lá fora. Foram anos felizes aqueles, sem dúvida alguma. Então chego na parte em que só falava sobre Sirius, como eu gostava de tê-lo por perto, como era teimoso, como ele foi maravilhoso em nossa primeira noite. As primeiras brigas, os pedidos de perdão, os abraços. Sirius, Sirius, Sirius.

Eu preciso sair dessa maldita casa, sair de perto dele!

Jogo o diário em cima dos jornais antigos, e levanto no mesmo momento que Sirius geme e se vira no tapete. Muito conveniente, Almofadinhas. Fico parado alguns instantes, para garantir que ele ainda está dormindo. Não devia ter feito isso. Sirius é ainda mais atraente quando dorme, a boca entreaberta; a mão direita junto ao queixo, a esquerda ao lado do corpo; o cabelo caindo sobre o rosto tranqüilo. É uma verdadeira tentação, e se eu ficar mais um segundo parado onde estou, irei voltar para o tapete ao lado dele, sem nem me importar com a dor nas costas. Mas não, eu não vou ceder mais uma vez. Pego minha xícara, que ainda está quase cheia de um café praticamente frio, e saio de casa.

Ando até o balanço amarrado na árvore e me sento nele. Olho para a xícara em minhas mãos, e me pergunto o que estou fazendo com ela ali. Estou enlouquecendo. Era para ficar tudo bem agora, mas nada está bem. Suspiro e olho para frente, os primeiros raios de sol finalmente aparecem.

A verdade é que nós dois envelhecemos e ganhamos mais responsabilidade, não somos mais garotos. Por mais que eu esteja feliz por tê-lo de volta, nós não podemos ficar juntos. É muito perigoso. Muito irresponsável. Não parece certo. Mas eu não tenho coragem de falar tudo isso para Sirius, e ver o brilho dos seus olhos se apagando, ouvir mais uma vez que gosto de ter pena de mim mesmo e que tenho medo de ser feliz. Sempre que penso no assunto, ele aparece com aquele olhar e eu fico completamente desarmado. Todos os argumentos que escolho vão por água abaixo quando ele me olha e sorri, do jeito que só duas pessoas que sabem de algo maravilhoso podem sorrir. E é tão bom estar junto dele, amar e ser amado desse jeito.

Então eu continuo cedendo, deixando ele fazer o que quer sem ousar interferir. Porque é como um conto de fadas, tem alguma coisa errada, a gente sabe que eles não vão viver felizes para sempre, mas eles precisam acreditar que sim. E só eu sei o quanto Sirius precisa ser feliz. Acreditar que tudo está bem, e que vai ficar bem por toda a eternidade. Eu não tenho direito de estragar isso para ele, só posso continuar fingindo.

Tomo o café frio em um gole e olho para o céu, em algumas horas a primeira neve cairá. Caminho de volta para casa. Sirius não pode acordar sozinho no dia da primeira neve.

FIM

* * *

**N/A: **MUITO obrigada pela ajuda, Guta

Reviews, ok?


End file.
